The Half-Blood of Konoha
by SilkenTear
Summary: Rin is the Half-Blood of the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clan of Konoha, thus possessing both Byakugan and Sharingan. This is the story of her tragedy and hate as well as love for a new family. Rin's world was shadowed by hate and sadness, unable to let go of the past. She drowned in the dark until a certain jonin saved her and opened her eyes to friends and music.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, you know what, I have decided to take a huge break from FF awhile ago, for my RinxLen (LenxRin) fans who read my stories. I know I have like, what, 3 stories to finish...but Imma' human being. I'll try to post more regularly now...for those of you who don't know what the hell's going on...THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER. teehee. And it is purely for my own enjoyment. Thank you, it doesn't matter to me if there aren't many people reading this.**

**Rin: WHAT!?**

**Len: CROSSOVER!?**

**Rin&Len: SINCE WHEN!?**

**Me: ...since...now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine...nor is Naruto. D: hehe..**

* * *

**Rin's POV - _t__o make sure we get everything straight, I am changing up some names. Also, we're starting from childhood._**

I blinked away the pale sunlight that shone through the tree branches and dry winter leaves and looked at my twin. He cocked his head against the trunk and gazed up to the sky...absentmindedly.

"Are you okay Len?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

I sighed. He had been like this ever since Father and Mother went away...well, down to the bottom of a cliff, that is. They had committed suicide, out of love. It's twisted. What about us? Me...Len...we get nothing. We're alone. And now, even our once playful loving twin-relationship dwindled and was about to break apart. I hated my parents.

We start at the Ninja Academy tomorrow; and born an overachiever, I'm going to get ahead of everyone there.

I picked up my book, the one Neji-niisama randomly gave me.

I wiped the dust off the title _Basics of Medical Ninjutsu_.

I had read every single damn page in this goddamn book. And analyzed at every single damn diagram in this goddamn book.

"RIN! LEN! BREAK'S OVER! GO HANG UP THE CLOTHES!"

Len tensed and gritted his teeth.

I stood up and walked toward the basket, about to get a clothespin, when Hiashi-sama stuffed some money into my hands.

"Not so fast. You can go buy the groceries Rin," he commanded me.

"Yes sir..." I mumbled.

I turned on my heels and ran away, inwardly groaning at the idea of going out.

* * *

Everyone's stares burned my sides and back and the villagers in front pretended to look away. Kids playing stopped and looked at me with wide eyes and whispered loudly to each other, "That's one of the Half-Bloods, isn't it!?"

I wanted so badly to sock the person in the stomach when he passed by me, sneering the word, "Half-Blood."

_Half-Blood...Half-Blood...Half-Blood._

The Hyuuga symbol on the kimono's skirt and the Uchiha symbol on my back.

_...What!?_

I cross the street over to a vegetable stand.

"Excuse me, could I get 5 tomatoes and 10 carrots?" I say.

The fat lady wearing an apron frowned at me and threw the food in a bag towards me.

"Take it and go!"

Now it was my turn to frown. I set the money on the crate, bowed, and went on my way.

_Curse these people. Damn it all!_

**~Time Skip - Back Home~**

"I'm home!" I call out. To no one.

I drop the bag of groceries in the kitchen and set out to find Len.

"IDIOT!" I jumped.

_Sounds like it came from the training ground..._

I swung around and made a left and saw Len on the ground, his face dirty and blood ran out of his mouth. Hiashi-sama stood over him about to strike a Gentle Fist attack on him.

_LEN!_

"LLLLLEEEEEEEEENNNN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I leaped in front, Gentle Fist came down.

* * *

**Yay. I finished a chapter! Mwa ha ha ha!**

**Rin: I feel like a badass in here for some reason.**

**Len: I'm bleeding? From the mouth? He punch me?**

**Me: Don't ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid nor Naruto. *cries***

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I walked toward the Academy with Len, feeling a new sense of strange confidence. My eyes felt like they burned with power.

The Sharingan.

It had appeared in my eyes when I defended Len from that Gentle Fist...though, of course, I was accused as a half-blood once more.

Though I'm probably wrong, I might be the youngest Uchiha to _ever _obtain the Sharingan before the Academy.

I gazed around the room with curiosity as Len and I made our way to a desk in the second row. I felt stares pierce our backs and whispering resound from everyone in the room.

"Rin."

I turned to Len. "Yeah?"

"Just 'cause you got a new Sharingan doesn't mean you're better than others, okay?"

I sigh. Because I already knew that. I didn't want to act stuck-up or else others would hate me more than they already do.

Well...that sigh wasn't only because of that.

Len, he used to be so nice.

"Okay, students!" I hear Sensei call. "Go back to your seats!"

I see a nice looking chuunin with a scar going across his nose horizontally.

"I am Umino Iruka. I will be your instructor for the Academy."

**~Time Skip - Recess~**

I sat down leaning against the metal-wire fence and watched Len toy with ants on the ground.

About 2 minutes later a girl with teal pigtails and a girl with long pink hair came up to me.

"Hi! I'm Miku!" The twin-tails said.

"My name's Luka." The other girl says.

Miku raises her hand at me and said, "You wanna play with us?"

My eyes widen.

* * *

"La la la la la~!" Miku sang with flawless tune.

Luka claps to the rhythm.

Miku stops and points at two boys on the swings.

"That annoying teal-haired idiot is my older bro," Miku scoffs. "The one next to is Luka's brother."

The 'annoying' boy tosses hair out of his eyes and cocked his head toward my way. He blinked, his face with clear curiosity.

_What's _he _looking at?!_

I narrowed my eyes at him; he quickly turns back around.

"Rin!" I hear Len's voice call me.

Miku and Luka hear him too.

"Is he your brother?" Miku asks when Len approached us.

"Yeah," I say, "This is Len. Len, these are my friends. Miku and Luka."

"Hi."

"...Hi..." I sense Len's hesitation.

He took my hand. "Come on, we have to get back to class."

"B-But it's still..." He didn't let me finish my sentence.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel at least a bit annoyed as we walked back to the Hyuuga residence. What was that about!? Dragging me off like that, someone would think that Miku and Luka were giving me drugs or something.

"Why did you have to do that?" I growl.

"What?" He has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Why'd you just take me away when I just started to get friends!?"

"..."

"..."

"...I don't trust them."

"It's because of that attitude you never make any friends. Seriously, you barely even glance at Hinata-sama or Neji-niisama!" I snap.

He just glared at me.

You know you've just one-upped someone when they glare at you without saying anything.

"I...just don't want you to get hurt...'cause I love you," he mumbles without looking at me in the eye.

He's embarrassed saying that; I can see the blush on his face.

"Oh well, that's what a Nii-san's supposed to do, after all." I sigh.

We enter the courtyard and throw our bags down next to the shady tree.

"RIN! LEN! COME AND HANG THE CLOTHES!"

"The f**k?" Len growls. "We just got back."

He ran off and I sigh again.

_Some things just never change..._

* * *

**Okay! This chapter wasn't that great but...i think next one will. :3**

**Thnx 4 reading!**


End file.
